


Rubbed the Right Way

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie gets off several good ones, M/M, So much flirting, appropriate massages, happy endings, masseuse Richie, mechanic eddie, then inappropriate ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Richie’s hands move to the other shoulder blade. “So you’re stressed and you probably end up in weird positions. What a terrible combination for your body.”“I like it.” He replied, a little less defensively. Richie’s hands did feel good, even if it hurt too. He at least seemed to know what he was doing.“Well good, that helps then. I like a man who works with his hands.” He continued to work for a minute then asked. “How’s the pressure? Do you want me to go harder or softer?”“Harder. Just a little.” Eddie wanted to get his money’s worth and he could feel Richie’s hands digging into him.Richie hummed in agreement and his thumbs pressed the base of his neck, right where he was sore and Eddie groaned embarrassingly loudly. He felt himself growing red and Richie chuckled. “You need to get touched more there Eds.”“I get touched plenty.” He mumbled back.





	Rubbed the Right Way

 

Eddie looked up at the sign in the window, checking it against the name in his phone.  Fly Away for a Day Spa and Salon. This was the place alright. Even with that knowledge he didn’t move. He was still reluctant to go in, to strip down in front of a stranger and have them touch him for an hour. He didn’t like it but he knew if he didn’t go in Bill would yell at him again, telling him to take better care of himself or at least stop complaining about it. 

Remembering that he forced himself to go in, a small bell announcing his presence. He looked around the area. Tibetan flags hung from the ceiling and the space was bathed in a warm light. He could see several signs reminding him to breath and to accept what life offered. He didn’t like it. 

“Hello! How can I help you?” A young woman in front of a computer asked, giving him a welcoming smile.

“Hi, I scheduled a massage with Kate?” He asked, trying to ignore all the strange new age things in the shop as he walked over. His eyes passed over essential oils and healing crystals.  _ This is not the place for me _ , he firmly decided. 

But he was already here and he’d be billed either way. Bill had recommended this place after Eddie had grabbed his lower back in pain for the fourth time in a week. He’d tried to get Eddie into foam rolling and yoga but neither of them stuck so Bill had told him that he needed to get a massage, no excuses. He’d even booked the damned thing for him, setting Eddie up with his masseuse. 

The receptionist hummed and punched in some things on her computer. Then she frowned slightly. “Kate is out sick today but we have Richie available? He’s really good too, new to us but he’s been a masseuse for years.” She glanced at him again. “Would that be okay?” 

He shrugged, as far as he was concerned one set of hands was as good as another. “That’s fine.” 

The receptionist nodded and lead him to a room. “Richie will be here shortly.” She said, slipping out the door and leaving him alone.

Eddie wrinkled his nose as the smell of incense hit him. The room was warm and dark, with some low soothing music playing and a skeptical part of him wondered if maybe they tried to put you to sleep so they didn’t have to massage the whole hour.

He was starting to get restless and thinking of leaving when the door opened and a lanky man in yoga pants stepped in. “Sorry about the wait, I was finishing my lunch.” He closed the door behind him and looked at Eddie. “Definitely would have eaten faster if they told me that my next client was a looker.” He winked and Eddie balked.

“Are you hitting on me? That’s not very professional.” He asked, narrowing his eyes. The man looked about how Eddie had expected. He was wearing a fitted t shirt and black yoga pants, his dark hair tied up in a messy bun. If Eddie weren’t in a sour mood he may have admitted that the man was attractive but as it was he refused to acknowledge that fact. 

“Just pointing out the obvious.” The man replied with an easy grin. “I’m Richie and we’ll be spending the next hour together. What brings you in today-?” He paused, letting Eddie fill in his name. 

“Eddie and my back hurts.” 

Richie pursed his lips. “Wanna be a bit more specific there? There’s a lot of real estate there. What part of your back?” 

Sighing Eddie turned around and pointed. “My lower back, here and here. Then my shoulders. And my neck, I guess.”

“Turn back around.” Richie instructed. Eddie compiled. “Can you put your right ear to your shoulder?” Eddie tilted his head. “Now the other way.” Richie had him do a few other simple exercises, looking more unhappy with each one. Finally, Richie tsked and shook his head. “Well Eds, let’s see if I can help you a bit. I’ll leave the room and you dress down to your comfort level then lie face down on the table under the sheet. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Eddie.” He said as Richie stepped towards the door. “My name is Eddie.” 

Richie just flashed him a thumbs up and left, leaving Eddie to strip down. He decided to leave his briefs on but remove everything else, figuring he’d be covered by a sheet. He laid down on the thin mattress, putting his face into the small holder and tried to get comfortable. 

As he waited he tried to relax but it felt impossible and he was grateful when there was a knock and the door opened. “Alright there Eddie, lets see what we’re working with.” Since Eddie’s face was down he couldn’t see Richie or his actions but he heard the other man moving around and the sound of something being squirted. Then he felt hands on his shoulders. He immediately tensed up as they tentatively began moving up and down his back. “Wow buddy, relax.” Richie’s hands stopped moving, instead pressing into him gently.  “Take a deep breath.” He waited until Eddie did as asked then said, “Now release.” He did, feeling some of the tension leave his shoulders. “Now  _ relax  _ and try to enjoy this.” 

Richie continued moving his hands down, feeling out Eddie’s knots and kinks.  When they reached his lower back he hissed and Richie murmured unhappily. “What have you been doing to yourself?” He moved back up, starting to work around Eddie’s left shoulder blade. “What caused all this?”

“Work, probably.” Eddie replied, trying to relax but the pressure was just enough that he couldn’t. He felt Richie’s fingers pushing into his muscles, feeling them out. He was silent for a few minutes as he mapped Eddie’s body, seeming to test out how things felt and where he needed to focus. 

Then he asked, “What do you do?”

“I own an auto body shop. We fix up cars and do custom work.” 

Richie hummed, his hands moving down Eddie’s spine. “Not what I expected.” 

Eddie felt himself prickle. People were always surprised by his line of work, assuming that because of his size and because he liked men he shouldn’t be fixing cars. He’d heard it for years and hated it every time. 

“I don’t need your judgment.” He snarled, ready to giving Richie a list of reasons for why he was perfectly capable of fixing up cars.

Richie laid his hands on Eddie’s shoulder blades, pressing calmly into them. “I wasn’t judging. Relax tiger.” He pushed his heels in, causing Eddie to exhale. “I just wasn’t expecting that answer, I’m not judging you.” His tone was so even and honest that Eddie felt a little bad for jumping down his throat. Richie’s hands moved to the other shoulder blade. “So you’re stressed and you probably end up in weird positions. What a terrible combination for your body.” 

“I like it.” He replied, a little less defensively. 

“Well good, that helps then. I like a man who works with his hands.” He continued to work for a minute, starting to work on one of the knots. Richie’s hands felt good, even if it hurt a bit. He at least seemed to know what he was doing.  Then he asked, “How’s the pressure? Do you want me to go harder or softer?” 

“Harder. Just a little.” Eddie wanted to get his money's worth, even if it would mean a less than relaxing massage. 

Richie hummed in agreement and his thumbs pressed the base of his neck, right where he was sore and Eddie groaned embarrassingly loudly. He felt his cheeks growing warm and Richie chuckled. “You need to get touched more there Eds.” 

“I get touched plenty.” He mumbled back even though that wasn’t strictly true. He’d broken up with his last boyfriend three months ago and, while he’d gone on a few dates since then, most hadn’t progressed to the touching phase. 

“I’m sure you do, you’re a snack.” Eddie heard Richie pour more lotion onto his hands as he returned to the first shoulder blade. 

“Should you really be flirting with me?” Eddie asked, biting his lip as Richie started on a knot. 

Richie didn’t reply for a beat but Eddie felt his thumbs moving, burrowing into the knot. He had to swallow another groan.  “Maybe not. But it’s not every day I get to work on a hot guy. Usually it’s women who want the lightest touches, barely a massage at all.” Richie paused, seeming to think about something. “But I’ll stop. It’s not professional. People don’t generally like to talk during a massage anyway.” 

Eddie didn’t know how to tell him that he didn’t mind the talking. Or the flirting even. He was sure that Richie flirted with all his clients but Eddie didn’t mind, it was just his default to snip back. Instead of saying any of that he opted to stay silent, letting Richie work on his shoulders. 

He was quiet until Richie’s hands moved back to his lower back, massaging the muscles. “I think we need to loosen these first.” He heard Richie move away then felt warm rocks on his back. “I’ll leave those for a few minutes then we’ll try that again.” Richie said as his hands went back to Eddie’s neck. 

He was starting to enjoy the massage. It hurt a little, but he liked how Richie’s hands felt on him. They were confident and seemed to know exactly where to press to release the tension. There were several times he had to stop himself from sighing loudly, feeling his muscles relaxing. 

Soon Richie moved down again, taking the stones off and gingerly massaging Eddie’s back, his fingers barely skirting Eddie’s briefs. Eddie knew that nothing inappropriate would happen but his cock seemed to have missed the memo. It jumped to attention as Richie’s hands spread over his lower back, his pressure lighter than before. Eddie prayed that it would go down before he had to flip over. He was sure that Richie would say something about it. 

Thankfully, he was able to relax before he had to turn over but now he was face to face with Richie, who was working on his arms. “Most people keep their eyes closed.” Richie commented, his blue eyes meeting Eddie’s brown ones. Richie raised an eyebrow and Eddie flushed, closing his eyes. He could feel Richie’s breath on his cheek as he laughed. 

Far too soon Richie’s hands left Eddie’s body. “Okay Eds, we’re done. I’ll leave you to get dressed. You can take your time.” Eddie nodded and heard the door open then close. He waited a few minutes before sitting up and stretching, testing his flexibility. He felt better, he could turn his head more and the ache in his back was gone. 

Once he dressed he left the room and saw that Richie was waiting for him with a glass of water, which he handed to Eddie. “Drink lots of water today. You’ll probably be sore.” Eddie nodded, gratefully drinking the water. “And you should set up another appointment. Your back is a mess.” Richie told him, smiling slightly. “But this is a step in the right the direction. My magical hands can only do so much in sixty minutes.” 

“I-” Eddie frowned slightly. “I’ll think about it.” 

Richie shrugged, giving Eddie another smile before he said good bye, leaving Eddie to head up front and pay. 

The next day he was indeed sore but he still felt better. Things hurt less and he could bend over easier. He was starting to think that massages might not be total bullshit. 

“Well? Kate’s a miracle worker right?” Bill asked when he entered their small office, which doubled as a break room. Eddie had been doing paperwork but put it down as his friend entered. He smiled to himself, it was barely 9am and Bill was already covered in paint. He did custom paint jobs on the cars and Eddie always joked that more paint ended up on him than the cars. 

“I didn’t see Kate. But I did like it.” Eddie admitted. 

Bill looked at him, cocking his head slightly. “Who did you see then?”

“Some guy named Richie.” He said with a shrug, looking back down at the paperwork. He could fee Bill’s eyes on him so he looked up again and asked, “What?” 

“Some guy? Was this guy cute?” Bill asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

“He was fine.” Eddie tried to answer nonchalantly but a teasing smile appeared on Bill’s face.

“Oh, does Eddie like the masseuse? Did those hands make you feel things? Maybe a happy ending?”

Eddie’s face flushed. “They helped fix my back. That’s all.” He had been trying to avoid thinking about the masseuse part of the massage but it wasn’t working. His mind trailed back to Richie’s stupid comments and his easy grin. 

Bill was sipping his coffee and looking at him, probably reading the conflict on his face. “You know, it wouldn’t kill you to ask the cute masseuse out Eddie.” 

“Do you want to remain employed Bill? Because I can find another painter.” 

“But they wouldn’t have my style.” Bill said and Eddie laughed, rolling his eyes at his friend. Bill laughed too then asked, “You gonna go again?” 

Eddie shook his head. “No, I don’t think so.” He didn’t want that temptation and his back was feeling better, he didn’t see a need to return. Bill looked like he wanted to argue but instead changed the conversation, asking Eddie about the status of a car they were working on. 

Over the next week Eddie was continually surprised how much better he felt, especially his lower back. But soon he was in pain again, constantly rubbing his back as he bent down to pick up a wrench. He decided it was time to see Richie again, telling himself that it was only because of his back and nothing else, even though he specially requested Richie when he made the appointment. 

“Back again?” Richie asked, entering the room where Eddie had been waiting. “Couldn’t stay away from these hands huh?” Richie asked, doing a poor impression of spirit fingers. 

Eddie shrugged. “Maybe. It did help.” He was trying to be coy but he saw a satisfied grin spread over Richie’s face.

“I knew it, I’m a miracle worker. Mother Teresa of the massage world. That’s what they’ll call me.” 

Eddie smiled too now, he couldn’t help it. Richie’s behavior was infectious. “No one will ever call you that.” 

Richie gave him the same spiel, saying they focus on Eddie’s back again. Eddie stripped to his boxers and got on the table, waiting for Richie to come back. He heard the same lotion and tensed as Richie’s hands started to map him.

“Aw Eds, you undid all my hard work. Look at this knot.” Richie’s hand skirted a knot in his back, pressing into it. “It’s even bigger than before!” 

“Sorry.” He mumbled, actually feeling a little bad. 

“Don’t worry, doctor Richie will fix it.” He said, starting to work on Eddie's back. “I told you, I’ve got the magic touch.” 

They were quiet for a few minutes, Richie mapping his back again and Eddie trying to figure out what he could say. He wanted to talk to Richie, mostly so his mind wouldn’t be on other things. Finally, he asked, “How did you get into this?”

“Told ya Eds, magic hands.” Eddie snorted and Richie continued. “I tried the college thing and I wasn’t for me. My friend told me that this was a short certificate program and there’s always jobs. So I went for it. It’s a good gig, easy to move around and I’m not stuck at a desk.” 

Eddie nodded, he understood that. “I didn’t want to be behind a desk either. I like working with my hands.” 

“I bet you do. I’m sure you look good in a jumpsuit.” Richie said, then, before Eddie could reply, Richie added, “Ah shoot, sorry. No flirting. My bad. You’re just so damn cute.” Eddie chucked and Richie swore under his breath. “Shit, I did it again. This is impossible.” He could almost see Richie’s shrug at himself. 

Eddie was a disappointed, he had been looking forward to Richie’s easy flirting but he couldn’t ask him to hit on him and Eddie wasn’t sure that hitting on Richie himself would be a good idea. 

Luckily, Richie seemed to have little self control. During the massage he hit on Eddie at least four more times, always apologizing after.  They ended up talking through the massage and it went even faster than the first time. 

“Well Eddie Spaghetti, will I see you again?” Richie asked as he handed Eddie water after, their hands brushing as he did. 

Eddie nodded, enjoying how Richie smiled as he did. “Good! Try not to mess up all my hard work until then.” Richie said.

“No promises.” Eddie replied, smiling back at him. 

Eddie made another appointment before he left. 

The next appointment was similar, Richie berating him for messing up his hard work and then the two of them talking the whole time. Richie asked Eddie about his childhood, something that Eddie normally hated talking about but he found himself explaining his mother and how she treated him. Richie had paused as he did, his palms pressed to Eddie’s chest like a strange faux hug. 

“Aw Eds, you don’t deserve that. Any of it.” Richie told him, staring into Eddie’s eyes.

Eddie nodded, unable to look away. “I ran away at 18 and never looked back.” He said, wetting his lips with his tongue. 

“You’re so fucking strong.” Richie said, leaning in as he started the massage again. Somehow Richie’s hands seemed more tender now, like he was trying to tell Eddie how much he cared through the massage. Eddie didn’t know what to say so instead he just studied Richie’s profile, how his bangs fell and how his lips seemed permanently quirked up. Eddie hoped that Richie couldn’t feel how fast his heart was beating. 

At the end he made another appointment, starting to inwardly curse himself for his feelings. The next massage was more of the same, Richie flirting with Eddie then apologizing and the two talking throughout. Eddie tried to tell himself it was for the massages and, partially, it was. He did feel better. But he couldn’t deny how he felt about Richie, how it wanted to see him in the same stage of undress as he always saw Eddie. He’d woken up more than once from a dream about Richie’s hands on him, his lips too. 

It was the most expensive crush he’d ever had. 

By the fifth time Eddie was fairly certain that Richie felt the same, he had felt how Richie’s fingers played at the band of his briefs, and how high his hands went on Eddie’s thighs, almost to the curve of his ass. Eddie guessed that Richie liked it, of the comments he made about Eddie several have been about his ass and how good it looked. He tried not to push back into it but failed, leading to a small gasp from both and Richie’s hands pausing on him for a beat, long enough that he had hoped that Richie would touch him. But he didn’t, instead his hands made their way down to his calf and neither said anything about it. Shortly after, Eddie asked about Richie’s weekend plans, trying to distract himself from his erection and the shift in Richie’s voice. 

It was after that he finally fully admitted to himself that he wanted Richie. He wanted to spend more than an hour with him, maybe where he was dressed and could actually see Richie for all of it. He couldn’t take having Richie’s hands on most of him but stopping at his briefs. But he wasn’t sure how to ask him out, or if he could. He wanted to be certain before he ruined the relationship. 

Next time he took a new approach, stripping down completely and getting under the covers. Every time Richie’s hand had stopped where his briefs began and part of him, maybe a stupid part, hoped that without the fabric he’d keep going. 

“Eds, I gotta say, you’ve got some amazing back muscles here.” Richie told him, running his fingers down Eddie’s back and stopping at his lower back. As usual he pulled the covers down but this time Eddie was rewarded with a sharp inhale as Richie saw only skin under the covers. His hands stopped lower than normal, just where the curve of his ass started, and Eddie heard him taking a long shuddering breath. He had to stop himself from arching into the contact, but the possibilities spun in his head as Richie’s warm hands stayed on him. 

“Eds.” Richie said, his hands still firm on his back. His voice was strained and Eddie arched into Richie’s grip, just barely, earning another groan. “Shit.” He took his hands off Eddie and stepped back. 

Eddie sat up, holding the sheet over his lap and saw that Richie had taken several steps back and looked like he was in anguish. “I need to- I need to go.” Richie said, turning for the door.

“Richie! Wait!” Eddie stood, intending to say something, maybe apologize, but Richie had already slipped out the door. “Fuck,” He swore to himself, shaking his head at his own stupidity. He was an idiot, Richie clearly didn’t feel the same as him.

“Shit.” He muttered, letting the sheet drop and gathering his clothes, putting them on in record time. Richie wasn’t waiting when he left and Eddie quickly paid the bill, knowing he’d never come back here.

Over the next few days he tried to put the incident out of mind. He’d behaved like an ass and broken whatever client/masseuse relationship they had. He should have known that Richie was just flirting with him, that it didn’t mean anything just because he wanted it to. 

He thought about calling Richie and apologizing or explaining himself but every time he picked up the phone embarrassment washed over him. He couldn’t do it. Instead he resolved to forget about Richie, refusing to think about him or how much he missed the other man. It didn’t work, the harder he tried the more he ended up thinking of the other man. It was stupid, they had only spent a few hours together but Eddie couldn’t help but feel the loss of it all. He had liked Richie, he liked his bad jokes and terrible flirting but he had messed up and didn’t see a way to fix it. 

Four days after the incident he was working late, trying to fix the engine of an old Chevy when he heard the bell ring, signaling that someone opened the front door. 

“We’re closed!” He called out but there was no response.  Assuming that it was just someone dropping off their mail he resumed his work, glaring at the engine that was stubbornly refusing to start even after all his work. He started listing out all the reasons in could think of when someone spoke behind him. 

“That’s probably why your back is all messed up.” A voice said, scaring Eddie. He jumped up, hitting his head on the hood as he turned, tense and guarded. All of that dropped as he saw who it was. 

“Fuck.” He said, rubbing his head as he took in the person in front of him. It was Richie, looking sheepish. 

“Shit sorry, are you okay?” He asked, taking half a step forward before stopping. 

Eddie nodded, wiping his hands on his grease rag and looking at him. He must have had the day off because he was wearing jeans and a light jacket. Somehow the combination made him look taller. His hair was down, nearly hitting his shoulders. He looked amazing and Eddie was very aware that he was in old coveralls with grease streaked on his face. 

“I’m fine.” He said, trying to figure out why Richie would be there. 

Richie was staring at him but didn’t say anything else. Instead he broke his gaze away, looking around the shop. “Great place. Very clean.” 

“Yea well, a clean shop is an effective shop.” Something stopped him from saying how proud he was of it but he was, he loved everything about his shop from how organized it was to the stupid firefighter calendar in the breakroom. Every detail was his and he’d worked hard for them. It was truly his baby and he loved it. 

Richie nodded, still not saying anything else. He looked uncomfortable, his hands were in his pockets and he was rocking back and forth on his heels. It made Eddie nervous. Finally he had to speak. “Look I’m sorry. About the other day. I didn’t- I won’t-” He stopped and took a breath. “I won’t schedule any more appointments with you.”

“Good.” Richie replied and Eddie flinched. The words stung but he wasn’t expecting anything else. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat and waited for Richie to leave but he didn’t so Eddie forced himself to add, “So you can leave. I won’t bother you.”

Then Richie’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “No! Fuck. Not good like that. Good like I can’t massage you anymore.”

“I know.” Eddie said, letting defeat seep into his voice. He felt his shoulders slump and started to turn away when Richie spoke again. 

“No, you don’t. Good like-” Richie took a step closer. “Like I’ve been imagining what you looked like under that towel since our first session and as long as you’re my client I can’t ever know.” His eyes scanned Eddie’s face, watching his reaction. 

Eddie’s mouth formed an O and he didn’t speak as Richie took another step closer, still talking. “And I think you feel the same? I hope you do because finding this place was a pain in the-”

Richie’s words were cut off as Eddie surged forward, bringing his hands to Richie’s face and pulling him into a hard kiss. Richie responded immediately, kissing Eddie back and pushing him against the car. 

Eddie licked the seal of Richie’s lips and Richie parted them, letting his tongue slid against Richie. Both moaned as they kissed, Richie’s hands finding Eddie’s waist and gripping it tightly. 

“Fuck Eds.” Richie groaned, breaking the kiss and staring down at him. “I was right, you do look hot in a jumpsuit.”

“I look even better out of it.” Eddie told him, staring up at Richie and smiling. 

Richie groaned again and dove back in, kissing Eddie fiercely and grinding against him. Eddie was pressed between Richie and the car, something he hadn’t ever included in his fantasies and now wondered why. Richie’s fingers looped through the belt loops on his coveralls, holding him close as they kissed. 

“I’m covered in grease.” Eddie muttered against Richie’s lips, not wanting to move an inch but aware how dirty he was. 

“That’s hot.” Richie said, running a finger along a stain that covered Eddie’s cheek. “Is it weird if I lick it? I want to lick it.” He ran his nose along it, making Eddie shudder. 

“It won’t taste good.” He warned but he didn’t want Richie to stop. 

Richie leaned in, licking a stripe along Eddie’s neck. Eddie moaned as Richie’s tongue ran over him and he arched as close to Richie as he could. 

“That was awful.” Richie whispered and Eddie laughed.

“I warned you.” 

“It’s okay.” Richie lips captured his again, his tongue moving against Eddie’s but leaving far too soon. “You fucking taste like strawberries.” He leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to Eddie’s lips then licking his own. Eddie couldn’t help but stare as he did, imagining Richie’s tongue all over him. 

“It’s my chapstick.” He said, letting his hands roam down Richie’s chest, stopping at his belt. He noticed how Richie’s hips canted into his hands, silently asking for more and Eddie kissed him again, enjoying how eagerly Richie returned the kiss. Richie’s hand was still on his neck, holding him protectively but not moving, not roaming over his body. Eddie liked this but he wanted more and he thought Richie did too, especially as he pushed his hips into Richie’s, feeling how hard he was through his jeans. 

Moving back, Eddie asked, “What do you want Richie?” His fingers played at Richie’s belt, waiting for his response. 

Richie wetted his lips before answering. “You.” 

Eddie felt like he was on fire, Richie’s eyes were burning onto his skin and all he could think about was how he wanted the same thing. “We have a break room. Or my apartment is twenty minutes away.” Normally he would try to be coy but right now he didn’t see the point. There wasn’t much that could make him want to stop this. 

“As much as I want you now, I want to do this right.” Richie said, pausing to kiss him again. “How about your apartment?” 

Eddie nodded. He didn’t want to leave Richie’s arms but knew that things would be so much better in his bed than on their lumpy couch. He gave Richie his address and the pair went outside, Eddie pulling him into one more heated kiss before they went to their cars. 

They arrived at his apartment at the same time. Eddie hadn't bothered to take off his coveralls and, vaguely, he wished he was wearing something more attractive but when he saw how Richie’s eyes scanned his body he decided he didn’t care. 

As Eddie fiddled with the lock on his door Richie leaned against him, grinding into him as he grabbed his keys. “You aren’t helping.” Eddie said, trying to focus.

“I’m not trying to.” Richie told him, his breath hitting Eddie’s ear. “I’ve been thinking about this since you came in.” His hands grabbed Eddie’s ass, kneading it with his hands. Eddie had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stop the groan from escaping. He didn’t need his neighbors to hear his moan. “I’ve wanted you since I put my hands on your back and you yelled at me.”

Eddie glanced back, “Is that what turns you on? Being yelled at?” He asked, smiling.

Richie grinned back. “You turn me on.” He said, grinding into him again and kissing Eddie’s neck, distracting him again. 

Finally he got the door open and the pair stumbled in. “I’d show you around-” Eddie started.

“Later.” Richie pushed Eddie against his wall, covering Eddie’s body with his own. “Right now I just want you.” One of his hands snaked to the top of the coveralls, unzipping them, while his other hand palmed Eddie’s crotch, his cock responding immediately to the touch. 

“I should shower.” Eddie said, thinking about how greasy and sweaty he was. “My bedroom is-”

“I’ll join you.” Richie offered, his hand still running over Eddie’s erection. 

He didn’t reply, instead grabbing Richie’s hand and pulling him to the bathroom. Once inside Richie’s hands went back to the coveralls, stopping when they rested at Eddie’s hips.

“What?” He asked, noticing how Richie’s eyes were scanning him. 

“I’m just saving this for spank bank material later.” He said, running a finger down Eddie’s wife beater. “How are you so fucking hot?” He asked, leaning in to press kisses down Eddie’s bicep.

“I eat my vegetables.”

“Sexy and spicy. I hit the fucking jackpot.”

Eddie laughed then turned on the shower, adjusting the heat. When he popped his head back out Richie was standing there in his daffy duck boxers and socks. It was a ridiculous sight and, if it were most other people, Eddie would find it a turn off but with Richie he surged forward, shoving him against the door and kissing him again. Richie’s hands went back to the coveralls, pushing them off and fiddling with his pants to push them down too. Soon both were in their underwear, erections rubbing together through the thin fabric. 

“Let’s get you clean.” Richie muttered, taking Eddie’s ear lobe between his teeth and sucking it. 

Eddie stepped back, letting his boxers fall to the floor and feeling some pride at how Richie’s eyes roamed over him. He turned around and stepped in the shower, looking over his shoulder to ask, “Are you joining me?” 

“Fuck yes.” Richie said, pulling down his boxers and nearly tripping as he yanked off his socks. Then he was in the shower too and nothing separated them as Richie kissed him again, the two falling into each other, hands roaming everywhere. Eddie couldn’t decide where he wanted to touch Richie first, his chest, his arms, his ass, so he didn’t, instead letting his hands go wherever they wanted. Richie was the same, his hands simply running over Eddie for several minutes until he moved back, smiling down at Eddie.  

“We need to get you clean.” Richie said, taking Eddie’s soap and running it over his chest and down the v of his hips. Eddie gasped as Richie took his erection in his soapy hand, pumping him slowly. 

Eddie let his head fall to Richie’s shoulder as his hand worked, enjoying how much bigger his hand was than Eddie’s own and how the different angle felt. Richie seemed to enjoy drawing it out, his hand moving slowly as Eddie moaned. 

“Turn around.” Richie told him. Eddie compiled, only whining a little as RIchie let go. But Richie’s hands were soon on his back, massaging him down. “I’ve been thinking about this for so long.” Richie told him his hands following a motion that Eddie was now familiar with. Until he got to the small of Eddie’s back, where he’d normally stop. Now he continued, kneading Eddie’s ass with his large hands. 

Eddie groaned again, “Me too Richie.” He said, loving his Richie’s hands felt. He heard Richie kneel down and felt his cheeks being spread and a tongue swirling against his hole. 

“Fuck, Richie,” He moaned, leaning against the walls for support. 

“Soon enough Eds.” Richie said before pressing his tongue back next to Eddie’s hole. Eddie scrapped the shower walls, moans of encouragement falling from his lips.

It wasn’t long before the tip of Richie’s tongue slipped into him and he cried out again. “Richie, touch me, please.” Richie’s hand snaked around Eddie’s hips, pumping him and soon Eddie felt a familiar tug in his stomach. 

He put a hand down to still Richie’s hand. “Don’t want to cum yet. I want you in me.” 

He felt Richie’s groan from his ass then turned as Richie stood, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. “We should go to my bedroom.”

“I’ll go anywhere you lead Eds.” Richie replied, waiting as Eddie turned off the water. He handed Richie a towel, hoping to stop some of their dripping as they walked to his bedroom. 

Once they were Richie was on him again, kissing Eddie’s neck and cheek. “Where’s the stuff?” He asked, swirling one of Eddie’s nipples with his tongue. Eddie grabbed Richie’s hair, holding it to keep himself grounded as Richie’s tongue continued to work on him. 

“Side drawer.” Eddie pointed, grateful that Richie didn’t need him to say more. He was focusing on not cumming yet, especially as he watched Richie pour lube on his fingers, warming it up with before walking back to Eddie. 

“Lay down,” Richie told him, kissing Eddie’s neck. “Let’s make sure this massage has a happy ending.”  Eddie compiled, laying back and soon feeling a finger slip inside him. Eddie whined, already wanting more. He pushed down onto Richie’s fingers, trying to get him to move faster. Richie though, kept a slow pace, seeming to enjoy the noises he made. 

“Richie, I want you.” Eddie said, his hands finding Richie’s erection for the first time and starting to pump him. Richie groaned too, his hips bucking forward. “Not so fun to be teased is it?” Eddie asked, running his thumb over Richie’s slit. 

“I’m not complaining.” Richie said but soon he was rolling on a condom and lining up with Eddie’s hole, leaning over him, his damp hair still dripping. 

“Ready?” Richie asked, patient despite how desperate both were. Eddie nodded and grabbed Richie’s forearms as he pushed in, both moaning as he slowly bottomed out. 

After adjusting Eddie spoke. “You can move.” Richie started to thrust in and out of him, taking one of Eddie’s legs and putting it on his shoulder so he could drive deeper. Eddie was moaning loudly, demanding more as Richie moved. Both were sweaty and Eddie was gripping Richie’s forearms tightly, focused entirely on how amazing Richie felt in him. He was close, especially as Richie bent down and sucked on his neck, giving Eddie a hickey as he thrust. Then Eddie felt the change in Richie’s thrusts, growing faster and shallower. He grabbed Eddie’s erection, pumping him as his hips stuttered and he cried out, cumming inside Eddie. 

Eddie came a second later, spilling over himself and Richie. After tossing the condom and handing Eddie a kleenex, Richie collapsed on top of him, kissing Eddie’s chest as he relaxed against him. 

“So Eds.” Richie said, propping his chin on Eddie’s chest. “How about dinner?” 

Eddie smiled, carding his hand through Richie’s hair. “Thought you’d never ask.” 

**Epilogue- 2 years later**

Eddie felt Richie tense under him, his muscles getting tighter as Eddie’s hands moved. “You’re supposed to relax.” Eddie commented, pressing his palms into Richie’s back.

“How are you still so bad at this?” Richie muttered into their bed. “It’s like you take everything I say and do the opposite.” 

“Hey!” Eddie slapped his shoulder lightly. “I’m trying.” He started massaging his boyfriend’s back again, letting his hands roam down Richie’s long torso. Richie may tease him for his lack of massage skills but Eddie still liked it, liked having his boyfriend stretched under him, naked and under Eddie’s hands. 

Richie turned so his head was on the pillow, looking at Eddie. “It’s okay Eds, you have lots of other qualities that I like.” One of Richie’s hands snaked up and grabbed Eddie’s bare ass, giving it a loving squeeze. “Our naked massages can stay one sided.” 

Eddie wanted to argue but Richie was right, despite many lessons over the years Eddie was still terrible. Instead of speaking he bent down, leaving kisses across Richie’s shoulders and enjoying how this made Richie relax under him. “Fine,” Eddie muttered. “But let me make it up to you with a different type of rubbing.” He said, sliding off Richie and nudging him onto his back, his hands moving down Richie’s chest.

Richie looked at him, taking Eddie’s chin in his hand and smiling. “Fucking deal baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Huge thanks to the-lazy-eye and oldguybones for helping with this! 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr - @tinyarmedtrex


End file.
